


The Day After

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after the Doctor and Rose have a little.. incident is interesting. Especially if the said incident involved alcohol and snogging. Set during series 2 after Mickey left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning After

The next morning found the Doctor sleeping with Rose in his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder and she unwittingly clung to the arm that held her still. But her conciseness began to return in the form of a pounding headache. She groaned and gingerly touched her head. This noise and movement woke the Doctor.

"Head hurt?" he inquired.

"Like hell," she mumbled, which made him smile and try to put the night's events out of his own mind.

"You're most likely going to have an awful hangover. Why don't you try to sleep it off?"

Rose let her eyes flutter open and take in her surroundings. Her mind began to clear.

And inquire.

"Why am I-? What am I-? Why are we-OH MY GOSH!"

Ignoring her throbbing head, Rose sat up and vaulted off the bed they were sharing. The memories flooded back and her face as stricken.

"Rose, no wait!" the Doctor sat up and reached for her, but Rose had run into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Rose," he approached the door. Muffled sobs greeted him.

"Rose, please-"

"J-just leave me alone," her voice was raw with tears, "Okay?"

He set his forehead on the door, "okay," he whispered and, a moment later, walked away.

Rose curled up on the floor and cried. He must think her a stupid human who couldn't handle alcohol. He must be completely repulsed be her.

Of course, she reasoned with herself, he'd never say that to her face, he'd just think it in the far reaches of his mind.

Why had she been so stupid?

Stupid to think he'd love her. Well, if he had any inkling of love, it was gone now. Especially after what happened last night.


	2. What Rose Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Rose remembered of the night before.

She was drunk. Definitely drunk. Hopelessly drunk.

Very, very drunk.

Rose Tyler didn't remember the last time she'd been this drunk. But then again, her memories at the moment were fuzzy.

Definitely fuzzy. Hopelessly fuzzy. Very, very fuzzy.

She hadn't had that much to drink, even. During dinner, the Doctor had brought out an old, expencive bottle of some fancy alien liquor. She'd only had one glass of it.

Okay, maybe two. And a half.

"Dance with me Doctor," she giggled, grabbing his hand and stumbling, trying to lead him forward.

She tripped.

"You, Rose Tyler," he caught her and pulled her close, as if they were going to slow dance, "Are drunk."

She thought this was funny. She laughed loudly, too loudly.

"Definitely drunk-" hiccup "hopelessly drunk-" she laughed again then looked up at him with a goofy grin on her face, "Very, very drunk."

"Let's get you to bed," he said, smiling kindly, taking her arm and leading her down the hall.

"Bed? How f-forward Doctor," Rose slipped out of his grip easily, then opened his door and went into his room.

In an instant she was out of her jeans and they were discarded on a near-by chair. She didn't hesitate when the Doctor followed her into the room- she grabbed his shirt and roughly kissed him, deepening it after mere seconds. His hand were on her waist soon after.

"Rose-" everything went a tab fuzzy here. Definitely fuzzy.

Her mind cleared a bit in- what she guessed was- moments. She was lying on the Doctors bed and he was above her. His shirt was unbuttoned- did she do that?- and her's was… somewhere else.

She fumbled with her bra clasp but managed to remove it. Their lips met yet again- a proper snog- and Rose couldn't tell if he kissed her or she him. Most likely the latter. Although everything had become fuzzy again.

Suddenly the Doctor was pulling her into a sitting position. He took off his shirt and pulled it around her shoulders, easing her arms into the sleeves. The Doctor buttoned it, in haste, and blundered the fastenings, just affixing it enough to cover her.

"Doctor…" Rose whimpered, reaching for him again.

He said nothing, just stood and pulled on a white tee shirt.

"I want you, my Doctor," she said, coquettishly.

"Shh…" he lay down and tugged her onto the bed beside him. With one arm, he held her firmly, yet gently, against his chest. With the other, he stroked her hair.

"Go to sleep Rose," he murmured into her hair.

"But Doctor," she breathed as darkness ebbed at the edge of her vision and sleep began to overtake her, "why won't you… dance with me?"

"I don't want to…" and she fell asleep.


	3. The Doctor' Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupidly short chapter about the Doctor's Dilemma.

The Doctor immersed himself in his thought while tinkering with the TARDIS all that morning and afternoon. After he'd left Rose he had gone to her room and left some proper clothes for her outside the bathroom door.

She might be mad that he'd gone in her room.

Or she might be mad that he'd gone through her clothes.

But if she was mad, (he was sure she was. And hurt, he was sure she was mad and hurt.) she was mad about what happened last night.

He was so stupid. She probably wanted to go home. She was the best thing that had happened to him and he had ruined it.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

He continued to work on the TARDIS as the hours drug on. He hear Rose take a shower then lock herself in her room. Perfect, just perfect.

He shouldn't have done what he did. His only consolation was he'd stopped himself before it was too late. He hadn't taken advantage of her. That was what mattered.

He just hoped she'd forgive him.


	4. What the Doctor Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what the Doctor remembered from the night before.

She was drunk. It was kinda cute.

The Doctor had forgotten how potent that liquor could be, and how little alcohol it took to intoxicate Rose.

"Dance with me Doctor," she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him. This only lead to her tripping and falling against him.

Both of his heart beats quickened, but he pulled her closer, stating the obvious, "You, Rose Tyler, are drunk."

She thought this was funny, and mumbled something about how definitely, hopelessly, very, very, drunk she was.

"Let's get you to bed," he said kindly and tried to steer her towards her bedroom.

That didn't work.

"Bed? How f-forward, Doctor," she slurred in an attempt to flirt. Regardless, he felt his face flush.

She managed to slip from his grasp and dart into his room. He followed but the moment he had entered his room she was kissing him, and, catching her waist, he realized she'd misplaced her trousers.

"Rose-" his movements were fast as he pulled her flimsy tee shirt off and pushed her down onto his bed. He kissed her again. He unbuttoned his shirt.

She smiled at him and pulled off her bra. They kissed although he wasn't certain who started it.

He had to stop this. She was drunk, and he was purposed to be taking care of her, not ravishing her.

He pulled off his shirt and began to dress her in it. His hand were shaking to badly he couldn't fasten the buttons in the correct holes.

"Doctor.." she reached for him.

No. No. Do not do it. He told himself.

He put on a tee shirt of his own.

"I want you, my Doctor," she whispered.

Vixen, he thought. And laid down on the bed. He pulled her to him and stroked her hair.

"Shh… go to sleep Rose,"

"But Doctor, why won't you… dance with me?"

He clung to her tighter, "I don't want to hurt you," he told her, but she was already asleep.


	5. Remind Me?

"Rose?" it was around five o'clock now, as he knocked on her door, "I brought you dinner; I thought you might be hungry."

She opened the door, "Thank you," she whispered.

They stood in silence for a moment, then they both blurted out, "I'm sorry! Wait, what? You're sorry?"

"Please, let me go first," the Doctor said, "I'm sorry for what I almost did, and for what I did do last night. I'm so, so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked, "You didn't do anything! I'm the one who should be sorry!"

"You couldn't help it!" the Doctor exclaimed, "I got you drunk! Them I almost ravished you!"

"What?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not really, just bits and pieces. Everything is kinda-" she waved her hand vaguely, "-fuzzy."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry I was so stupid to think… I know my place now, okay? We'll leave it at that,"

"Stupid to think what?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. You told me everything I need to know last night," she looked sad.

"What did I say?! I don't remember saying much of anything last night," the Doctor didn't know what he'd have said to make her look so depressed.

"That you didn't want to… um… what to…" she looked away, embarrassed.

"What?"

"That you didn't want to dance with me."

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did! I asked you why you won't dance with me and you said 'I don't want to,'" she looked right at him, "That part I do remember."

"No! Nonononononono! I said 'I don't want to hurt you!'" he shook his head fervently, "I never ever said that I didn't want to dance with you!"

They both stood in silence, realizing what the Doctor had said. And working the sentence backwards in their minds. It was incredibly awkward.

Rose decided to slightly change the subject, "I thought you thought me repulsive."

"Repulsive?! Never?!" he made such a show that Rose couldn't help smiling, then he turned serious, "I think you're beautiful, Rose Tyler."

She blushed from the end of her nose to the tips of her ears, and shyly looked down, smiling. The Doctor grinned, then leaned down and tenderly kissed her mouth.

Rose bit her lip and giggled while the Doctor said, "You are my very best friend."

"And your my best friend," she replied, stepping forward and hugging him. He dropped her plate.

"That was your dinner," he said, after they'd parted and were staring down at the spilled food.

"It's all right," she shrugged, "the TARDIS gave me some dinner already."

"Oh she did, did she?" the Doctor looked up and the ceiling.

Rose shifted, "you said you got me drunk and almost what-ed me?"

"Uh," the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Ravished?"

"I don't really remember…" she blushed and then gave him a cheeky smile, "maybe you could remind me…"

The Doctor grinned back, "oh yes!"


End file.
